Ranmatech 1/2
by PrinceRei
Summary: A Robotech Crossover with Ranma 1/2 Chapter 4 now up.
1. A Trip to Remember Part 1: Departure

This work of Fanfiction is dedicated to Maku-sensei (For teaching me so much about the japnanese culture and languge)

Ranma½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold USA/Tatsunoko productions.  
Other characters and references belong to their respective copyright owners.  
Please don't sue me  
All original material/characters are the property of LordBreetai and cannot be used without his permission except for MSTing or promoting.

Send comments to 

Version three notes: Wow, my writing was bad four years ago! And I was such a McKinney-ist. I've made some slight changes to the story to remove some of the McKinney-isms, it's still wildly out of line with what I accept as my RT-canon, but I'd have to totally rebuild the story to fix everything… I didn't bother editing the dimension crux prelude… though I still want to come back to crux at some point, it's not worth my effort right now. Hopefuly this thing is just a little more readable now.

Prelude1 (AKA the lame excuse for this crossovers existence)

The students of class R-7 at DCU where already bored out of their skulls and it was only the first day of the semester.

"Time and Space should not be represented on a 2D model. There is a third cosmic factor to be added to the equation… Reality" Professor Fuyutsuki stated in monotone voice taking a moment to glance across the lecture hall. "As I am sure you are all aware there are a near infinite number of universes or realities. If Time and Space are plotted on an X and Y-axis than Reality should form the Z-axis. The term for all these realities combined is the Omniverse. Inside the Omniverse there are several subsections such as the Multiverse, the Megaverse and so on. In between realities there are barriers that prevent dimensional travel. These barriers can be extremely strong, like those of reality PB7-093-RF1, which is commonly referred to as the world of the Nightbane. Or they can be extremely weak, like those of PB3-007-RF1, the world of Rifts Earth. Occasionally, certain worlds can be accessed through the use of items. For example, reality FY-466-RF2, the world of the "Universe of the Four Gods", is accessed through the use of a book. We can now cross the barriers of reality as easily as we can transverse time and space. All of you students in this lecture hall are from different realities.

Great, just my luck to pull Fuyutsuki for this class. The guys got a rep for being a major bore and he deserves it. Jimmy Shiro thought, as he looked across the class. 'Near infinite'? That makes no sense if you don't have infinity then you are infinitely away from it.

In this class you will observe the unfolding events in different variations of realities, crossovers, go on "Ride-alongs" with the RMP (Reality Military Police), and in your final project you will create your own altered reality on one of the major universes. We will start by observing crossovers. Of all the realities where crossovers are commonplace reality HG-123-RF1 (the world of Robotechnology) is among the most prone to such occurrences. Others feel that this is due to this universe having strong similarities to four separate universes: MC-001-RF1, SC-002-RF1, MP-003-RF1, and MZ-004-RF1. These realities are commonly called the world of Macross, the world of the Army Southern Cross, the world of MOSPEADA, and the Megazone. That the universe has similarities to four separate universes: MC-001-RF1, SC-002-RF1, MP-003-RF1 and MZ-004-RF1 (the realities of the Macross, the Army Southern Cross, the world of MOSPEADA and the Megazone). There is an old legend about this that a benevolent god Called Macek took the four universes and recombined them into one so that his followers (who's descendants would form the Praxian, Karbarian and other races of that reality's Southern Cross Star System) could inhabit this universe after theirs was destroyed by the Apocalypse Beast. In any event, these fragile barriers are made even more delicate by the usage of dimensional shifting as a crude method of hyperspace travel by the inhabitants. The repeated use of hyperspace travel will eventually were down the barriers of that world, and we will be left with another Rifts or Chaos Earth. In some splinter universes of Robotech this has already occurred. Then there are those that in an attempt to heal their barriers have fused with another universe.

Your first assignment will be to study a fused universe. A catalog of fused realities is available in the west library. You are to form into teams of 6-12 this will be your squadron for the year. You will work on the same projects but must each make a record of all the work done and another accounting of all the work you personally accomplish. Class dismissed."

"Hey Lynn-Mari do you have the team picked out?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah I do but what are we going to do for our first project? I mean I have no idea on what to do." The blonde replied.

"Don't worry I've a got one in mind after all I have my own reasons for being interested in this crossover." Jimmy said as a smile crossed his face.

Ranmatech½  
Episode 1 Version 4  
"A Trip to Remember Part 1: Departure"

Some Say that the universe runs on coincidences

I personally can't believe that. Things often play

themselves out too smoothly. Call it God or follow

Lang's notions of the shapings. The fact is I find

ample evidence to suggest that their is a higher

power guiding us. You ask if I'm talking about Zor's plan?

Maybe partially but even his plan must have fallen into a larger plot.

If you don't believe in "The Plan", then look how Ranma.

managed to get caught up in things. Nabiki's greed, the school trip,

and even the job offer from the UEG served one purpose, to get

Ranma on Macross for the launch. Now if you say this is just luck, then

you should take it in context and look at the millions of other

things that set the stage for the Robotech Wars.

--Jason Gallager

as quoted in Zachary Fox Jr.'s

Men, Mecha and Anything Goes Martial Arts.

God's in his Heaven -  
All's right with the world!

-- Robert Browning

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were walking home from school, to Ranma it was a day much like any other, however Akane seemed completely blissful and at ease. This made Ranma edgy Akane always seems very happy right before she explodes on you. But this day Ranma had nothing to fear, as Akane was genuinely happy. The students of Furinkan High School were going to be leaving on their school trip in a few weeks time. They would traveling to the south pacific island of Macross.

_Macross,_ Ranma thought, _What a stupid name for an Island_. It better suits the ship that rests there.

"Aren't you excited Ranma?" Akane asked. "I mean just think about it; we will actually get to see the first lift off of the SDF-1." The crash-landing of the alien ship the SDF-1 had brought an end to the global war that had raged the earth. Akane and Ranma had never really thought about the SDF-1 or the war before because they were to young to really have felt the full impact of either event. So they had no reason to consider the importance of the giant space fortress.

"Yeah, whatever! I don't see what the point is, It's just some stupid  
ship. I have better things to worry about," Ranma replied. Ranma couldn't really see the global importance the launch of the first manned human craft capable of interstellar flight, he was more concerned with things that affected him personally… forget the stars Ranma was more concerned with getting back to Jyusenkyo, so that he could remove the curse upon him.

"Oh yeah like what," Akane was getting a little annoyed; Ranma was spoiling her good mood.

"Ranma Saotome, I will make you relinquish your hold on Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl," A familiar voice screamed.

"Well, here's one example," Ranma said matter-of-factly. Ranma was actually relieved to here Kuno's voice it gave him something to take out his frustrations on.

"I, Tatewatei Kuono, shall punish you, infidel," Kuono yelled.

"Hey, upperclassman Kuono, what's up?" Ranma asked casually. If Kuono wanted a fight, Ranma would be more than happy to oblige.

"Prepare to die, Saotome," Kuono responded as he lashed out with his boken. The wooden sword didn't even touch Kuono's opponent. Ranma easily dodged Kuono's blows.

Then Ranma said "Hey, Kuono, your speed's improving you almost nicked me that time. Try this Chestnuts roasting over…" Just then a Ranma moved into the path of an old lady who was spooning water onto the street. A transformation took place. Ranma, that is, Boy-type Ranma had disappeared to be replaced by a young female redhead.

"Saotome, prepare to feel my… pig tailed girl! Where did you come from? Where did the coward Saotome run off to? No matter shall we date?" Kuono asked pulling a bouquet of flowers from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh yes, Kuono, lets, come closer; yes that's it there. Now I have something I really want to give you." Ranma-chan said as she uppercuted Kuono sending him flying. "I can't belive he fell for it, Kuono will never change will he Akane? Come on let's get going,"

"Neither will you Ranma, I can't believe you!" Akane retorted but she followed all the same.

As Ranma and Akane arrived at the Tendo Doujo they herd noise coming from the main room. "What?" the voice screamed then calmed down for the rest. "Daddy dearest, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I wonder what's going on. Do you have any idea?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Not at all I haven't any idea what could make Nabiki lose her cool like that," Akane replied.

"Father, are you saying that you turned down the offer? The United Earth Government offered you a job instructing the soldiers of the new army in Martial Arts and you turned it down?" Nabiki was starting to fume.

"Oh hello Akane, Ranma how was school?" Kasumi asked.

"What's wrong with Nabiki Kasumi?" Akane inquired of her sister.

Kasumi replied, "Oh she's just…"

"She is just trying to talk some sense into her father," Nabiki interrupted then returned to her previous conversation with her Father. "Daddy do you have any idea how much money you could get working for the UEG? Let me tell you we could be making EIGHT THOUSAND standard credits a month. We where never doing to well here in Tokyo. Martial arts Doujo's are a dime a dozen here. And the Yen isn't as strong as it used to be. Taking this offer would move us to a prime location. Macross is a real boomtown right now and it's perfect for people like us who are in the self-defence business because all the soldiers need to train and the civilians will be interested. I mean I heard that the majority of the settlers of Macross are Asian, many of them are from Japan. Daddy it is the perfect business venture."

"Nabiki you only think about money don't you? I would love to accept but I can't leave Tokyo until Ranma and Akane are ready to take over the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Soun Tendo replied.

"Well Daddy can you do me a favour and at least check it out go to Macross? They sent you plane tickets didn't they?" Nabiki was pressing the issue as Ranma and Akane just looked on.

"Well yes but they only sent three tickets. I couldn't leave you children behind." Tendo replied.

"Well that's perfect the school is taking a trip to Macross to see the launch. So that takes care of Akane, Ranma and myself. And that leaves the three tickets for you Mr. Saotome and Kasumi." Nabiki said.

"Very well then I guess we can at least check it out." Tendo replied, Nabiki had won the battle of wills for the moment.

A few weeks later as the school trip was about to begin. The airport was filled with students, school staff and student volunteers. As Akane's class was about to board their plane someone grabbed Akane's hand. "Akane Tendo you shall accompany me on the flight," The voice said.

"Yeah right Kuono," Akane said in sarcastic tone as she pushed aside the Kendo captain. "Honestly Kuno will never give up will he?" The fact that she had chided Ranma earlier for the same treatment of Kuno was lost to her. Akane and Ranma where the last to enter the plane, and the only seats they could find were together.

After a few hours the trip ended and they were on Macross Island. Nabiki was the first of the plane. "I don't know about you Akane but I'm famished."

"Nabiki why didn't you eat on the plane?" her younger sister asked.

"Because Akane, I didn't want to kill myself. Plane food and hospital food have to be the worst things imaginable." Nabiki informed her sister.

"Oh I could think of worse cooking," Ranma replied as he emerged. "A certain tomboy's for example."

"Ranma why don't you just… DROP DEAD" Akane said as she flipped Ranma onto the pavement.

After a while they finally decided to go for dinner. Ukyo invited herself along.

"Dear Akane:  
I am in training and will not be able to see you for some time. The scenery is very nice. Though with the tropical atmosphere and military officers hanging around one would almost think it was Macross and not Hokkaido. I know you're on a class trip to Macross so it will be a while before you can…read…my…letter" Ryoga stopped writing. _What?_ Ryoga thought. _That was Akane_. "Akane!" Ryoga yelled as he tripped over a sprinkler. The sprinkler transformed Ryoga into P-chan the black piglet.

"P-chan how did you get here?" Akane was delighted yet baffled.

"Oh you know Mr. P always getting lost never know where he'll turn up next." Ranma said.

"Ranma he's not Ryoga. No matter hi baby." Akane said to the pig in a tone that nauseated Ranma.

After a while they arrived at a restaurant called the "White Dragon: Chinese Food and Ramen Shop".

As they went inside they where met by a Chinese girl, who spoke to them in english "Hello welcome to the White Dragon."

Ranma tried to explain "e-to sumimasen. Eigo wakarimasen. " Then tried again. "I n-o sp-ea-ku engrish."

"Oh I see your Japanese. Minna-san, Konbanwa. Watashi wa Lynn Minmei desu" Amazing this Minmei spoke perfect Japanese. "Kono Shoa Pai Lon, dozou yoroshiku."

The bridge of the SDF-1 was an experiment in controlled chaos. Sammy Kim and Vanessa who had already earned the title the "Terrible Trio" or the "Bridge Bunnies" had Their hands full with preparations and where carrying on several conversations at once.

"Hello? Hi Roy, listen I'm a little busy right now but…" Claudia Grant said over her headset, she had to help the Trio out with their work because everything was behind schedule. "Oh so you're friend accepted your invitation? It's a little late to enter the reservation now but I'll see what I can do. What's the reservation number you gave him? Okay there it's entered. You owe me for this Lt. Roy Fokker."

Meanwhile a galaxy away, the mighty Zentradie armada was making preparations of their own. "Lord Breetai," Exadore addressed his superior. "We have tracked down Zor's ship."

"Are you certain this time? If the Masters Empire is to survive we need the Protoculture Matrix," Breetai trusted his Domillian but he needed to be sure.

"Positive my lord." Exadore replied there could be no mistake they had finally found the Flagship of the Robotech Masters.

"Excellent," Mighty Breetai was indeed pleased with this news. He ran his fingers across the metal faceplate that covered half his face, it concealed the wound that he received the last time he saw Zor's Fortress. Zor had set the ship down at a remote outpost to restock their supplies, when the Invid attacked that day and took the Zentradie by surprise. Breetai's troops fought valiantly but where unable to prevent Zor from being killed. Zor had sent his ship far away, to a place where the Masters would never find it. But apparently Zor, the First Robotech Master had underestimated his overlords the Robotech Elders. Now the Zentradie fleet was about to fold to Earth and reclaim their lost ship.

From his observation port Khryon the back-stabber looked on with interest. "Tell me Grel, what is Breetai's fleet up to? Hmm."

"M'lord they have received orders to fold out; they are on a mission of great importance. I believe the orders came from Dolza himself." Khyron's aid replied.

"So where are our orders?" Khyron was bored and the Krashivas are always most dangerous when they are bored or angry.

"Our orders are to simply remain with the grand fleet for the time being," Grel didn't want to be here, who knows what Khyron might do in that fowl mood of his? Who he might end up ordering dead?

"WHAT? Breetai gets dispatched on a mission of the up most importance, Azonia is off fighting the Invid, and even my clone brother Kergen is off on special assignment scouting the fringes of the empire looking for new territories to conquer, but Khyron the destroyer is sitting here being wasted. Tell me Grel where is the justice in that?" Khyron was now getting very angry.

"There is indeed no justice that Lord Khyron with his battle record is kept from battle," Grel knew he had to diffuse this situation as soon as possible.

"Blast it." Khyron slamed his hand down on his command console, then the Krashiva sense of humour snapped in and he chuckled to himself, "No matter I can wait a while longer." Then he burst out into maniacal laughter.

On Breetai's flagship the image of Dolza appeared on the square pojecbeam.  
"Commander Breetai, have you found Zor's fortress?" The Bald Zentradie asked.

"Yes my lord, we have found the ship and would like your permission to fold away from the Grand Fleet now to capture it." Breetai replied.

"Permission granted Commander… And Commander I must now remind you how important this mission is, without the Protoculture Matrix in the fortress the Robotech Masters Empire will crumble and fail," Then Dolza added silently to himself _and with the Matrix I will be able to attain control of it._

"Yes my lord I know," Breetai acknowledged his superior's statements with a salute.

"May you will all of your battles," Dolza said as his visage disappeared.

Breetai turned to his aid. "Exadore patch me into the rest of the fleet," Then after a moment "Now here this, this is your Commander, Lord Breetai, speaking. We have been given an important mission; we have the task of regaining the Masters lost flagship. In it are many secrets we previously thought Zor took to his grave. With these secrets we will finally be able to destroy the Invid menace once and for all. We will complete this task for the greater glory of the Zentradie and the Masters" Breetai paused for a moment while Exadore took Breetai off the speakers. Then Breetai issued the command. "Exadore prepare the fleet to fold in ten minutes; we will capture the battle fortress."

Preview for next episode.

Akane voice over: So where finally on Macross Island and… What Shampoo what do you mean your family has a rivalry with Minmei's? What? Earth has been attacked by aliens? Find out in "A Trip To Remember Part 2 The Great Chinese Ramen Rivalry" the next exciting episode of RanmaTech½

We'll I think that turned out rather well for my first attempt. I like doing crossovers i know that much now. We'll I think you can expect the next part soon. by the way don't worry about the Japanese it's not that important.


	2. A Trip to Remeber Part 2: The Great Chin...

Version 2 notes: Less McKinney-isms to deal with in this chapter thank god. There is the part about judging Moran and Lenord, but I can let that stand as being something else… and Edwards, Zand and Shimida can be treated anyway I want since they are not from canon sources anyways… (I do consider the sent movie canon, so I will try to stick to that Edwards, rather then the guile rip-off from the new comics). Anyways fixed things up a bit again. Enjoy.

A note on Robotech characters and Martial Arts: although the world of this Fic seems a lot like the world of Robotech with the Ranma characters in it Remember that this is a fusing of the two universes. So don't be surprised if characters like Minmei, Rick and even the Terrible Trio demonstrate martial arts skills throughout this fic.

In the halls of Dimension Crux University 

Lynn-Mari Aino walked briskly down the hall when she arrived at the Room Beta Squad was using their meeting room and study hall. Which was of course the dorm room of its commander Jimmy Shiro. Lynn looked down at her notebook, threw her long blonde hair behind her, took a deep breath and then entered the room. Her eyes fell on the squad leader. "What's that book your reading James?"

"It's a Twentieth Century fiction novel called 'The Golden Compass'," Jimmy said closing the book.

"Fiction?" Lynn-Mari gave her friend a sceptical look. Fiction novels where very out of style; most people read only to increase their knowledge. If you wanted to do something frivolous, better to play a game of zero-g lacrosse or start up a virtual universe.

Jimmy saw the look on the blonde's face, and then explained. "I know Fiction is passé. But when you think of the Hoshino principle all fictions novel are in reality guides to other universes; when you think that there exist literally billions of billions of alternate realities. So much so that we call it near infinite (despite the obvious contradiction there) and there are countless more created every second as new possibilities are introduced. Either the writer of the novel inadvertently wrote of a universe that all ready existed. Or in introducing the possibility he or she did what we have trouble doing in our evolved state and with our superior technology, and flawlessly created a new universe to his exact specifications. I find that positively amazing. Besides the author himself one Philip Pullman, had a great grasp on elementary dimensional physics. You see in a relatively undeveloped off-shoot of Terra he actually had grasped the concept of 5th dimensional physics," when Shiro said this he was of course referring to Wells physics (in which Time is referred to as the 4th dimension and Reality as the 5th).

Lynn rolled her eyes. "By the way Jimmy speaking of other realities. I found out something about our little project that you should see."

Ranmatech½  
Episode 2 version 1  
A Trip to Remember Part 2:The Great Chinese Ramen Rivalry

_Looking at back at the past from our "all knowing"  
point of view it is easy to cast judgment on historical figures.  
We see this many times with Leonard, Russo and  
Nabiki Tendo. Many would brand Tendo a traitor  
for simply carrying the communications between  
Kan Shimida and Colonel Edwards (these communications  
also included messages from/for the IHE, Zand and  
many other groups and persons exploiting the  
Robotech Project) let alone her concealing what she  
learned about Edwards after she examined their contents,  
but indeed I must wonder if she really had a choice in the matter.  
I'm not one to support the theories of any organized religion (especially  
not the church of the shapings). Just that the universe seems to keep its  
aces for when it really needs them. And we are truly fortunate Nabiki  
saved this ace in the hole for when she did._

-Lynn Jason  
as quoted in the Southren Cross Triumverite  
Leonard, Edwards and Zand

"Dozou Yoroshiku" Minmei said which means welcome.

"Thank you Minmei but I think Ranma is the only one here who can't speak English," Ukyo replied; to which all the Tendos, and Mr. Saotome nodded their heads in agreement.

Ranma turned to them and then said in Japanese. "What how come you can speak English?"

"We'll Ranma-Honey it's like this…" Ukyo attempted to explain. "When you're the owner of the best okonomiyaki shop in Tokyo you get a lot of foreign tourists; so I picked up a lot from my patrons."

Then Nabiki added. "And Dad thought it would be a good Idea for us to know English for our future, one of the few smart parenting decisions he's made."

"Nabiki, is that anyway to speak of your father?" Soun asked.

"Anyway if I want to go into international business, or any high paying job, then knowing English is going to be a big help," Nabiki explained.

"So tell me Minmei, how is it that you came to speak Japanese?" Akane inquired.

"We'll I was born in Japan silly, I'm only half Chinese the other half is Japanese," Minmei said with a certain measure of pride in her voice.

"So anyway what can I get you to eat?" Minmei asked. They placed their orders and Minmei went to the back to tell her aunt.

"So Ukyo what are you going to do until launch day?" Akane asked. "We pretty much have free time except for the journal we have to keep of our experiences."

"Well Akane I think I'll set up an okonomiyaki cart and take advantage of all the travelers here to see the launch," Ukyo wasn't one to miss out on a profit.

"You know Ukyo, I like the way you think. I bet you could make a killing out there right now. In-fact I'll bet you're the only girl who knows how to make okonomiyaki on the entire island," Nabiki could hear money, could smell it, now if only she could get a cut.

After a while Minmei came back with their orders, "Here you go Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Kasumi, Mr.Tendo, Ranma and I even have something here for your pet pig," Minmei had a talent with making people feel totally at ease with her, part of that was she picked up names instantly.

"No! Shampoo no let Ranma eat food, Minmei give him," The voice came from a certain Chinese amazon who just barged in her bicycle skidding to a halt in front of everyone "Ranma, get a way from Minmei."

"Shampoo what is the meaning of this?" Soun asked.

"Minmei is rival of Shampoo," The amazon raised her bon-bari.

"Minmei what's this all about?" Ranma asked.

"It all started when I was on a trip to China…" Minmei informed them as she started relating the tale of how she met Shampoo and the unbelievable events that led up to their rivalry. Which for the sake of time will not be related here… but will be explained in due course.

"Wow is all that true Shampoo?" Akane couldn't believe what she just heard.

"More or less, Minmei leave out part about how she nearly drive Cat Café into bankruptcy," Shampoo said.

"Wow is that even possible?" Nabiki knew how profitable Shampoo's Great-grandmother's chain of Ramen Shops where.

"Oh Shampoo's exaggerating I assure you. We did have a little business competition a while back but neither business would have lost more than a couple thousand credits max," Minmei didn't want Shampoo making her look bad in front of all her new friends. "So Shampoo why don't we put aside this rivalry. I mean we seem to have some common friends sit down and relax. I'll give you an order of Ramen on the house."

"Shampoo would no eat Minmei's food even if you paid her. Minmei, Shampoo make you pay for all you've done," Shampoo jumped out and lashed out with her battle maces.

"You really think you'd manage to land such an attack on me, Shampoo? When your cousin is a world class martial artist you pick up a few tricks," Minmei replied as she easily dodged Shampoo's attacks. "Now Shampoo I'll show you a technique of my own. Lynn school of martial arts special attack: White Dragon Fist." Minmei said as her fists collided with Shampoo sending her flying.

"You not such bad fighter Lynn-Minmei. Shampoo no go easy on you now." Shampoo threw her bon-bari aside and launched a furry of punches and kicks at Minmei all of which the Chinese girl easily avoided.

"Strange. Minmei shouldn't have been able to attain the kind of skill necessary to give my Shampoo such a hard fight by just watching her cousin."

"Old goat where did you come from?" Ranma inquired of the new comer.

"Why Son-in-law I've been here all the time." Cologne informed him with a smile.

Ranma returned his attention to the fight. Shampoo was just gaining the advantage over Minmei. Shampoo launched herself into a jump-kick which easily found it's target sending Minmei crashing into the table where the Tendo's where eating. Sending all of their meals flying everywhere. All that is except Nabiki's who had moved her bowl of Ramen right in time.

Shampoo stood triumphant over Minmei's body. "You no match for me after all. Stay away from Ranma or Shampoo come back and finish the job," Shampoo marched out of the White Dragon followed by Cologne.

"Wow Minmei are you alright?" Akane asked as she helped the Chinese girl to her feet.

"Oh don't worry about me Akane. Shampoo just caught me by surprise that's all," Minmei said as she straightened out her dress.

"Well if I where you I wouldn't mess with Shampoo. On the off chance that you do actually win then… then…" Ukyo started to warn Minmei.

"Yes I know but I have my pride too you know," Minmei was not going to take this lying down.

On the other side of the galaxy, the mighty Zentradie fleet was abuzz with preparations. "Mighty Breetai," Exedore saluted his commander. "My lord we have finished preparations for the fold operation."

"Excellent. Fold out," Breetai issued the order.

From his observation post Khryon saw the ships of Breetai's fleet engulfed in a bright light and then disappear. "So Breetai's fleet is on the move eh Grel?"

"Yes M'lord" Khyron's aid replied sharply.

"I wonder what this all important mission is," Khyron pondered the subject.

Back on Macross Island. Launch day had come. Minmei, Ranma and the Tendo's where watching the demonstration of the armies new fighters.

"It is through the use of the science we discovered aboard the alien space craft that makes such precision possible," The blond pilot at the mike was saying. When a small red stunt plane flew into the mist of the fighter planes. The tiny crimson fanjet started flying rings around the military's most advanced aircraft. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blond pilot yelled still on the mike. "Rick you're making my men look like fools," then the pilot realized that everyone was laughing at him. "Hey switch this to radio only will ya?"

Minmei was standing in the audience with Ranma and her cousin Jason. She was having the time of her life. "Oh that's so funny; Ranma have you ever seen anything so funny?"

Ranma just sighed and walked away. Minmei stood thinking for a moment then decided to catch up with the pig-tailed martial artist. "So Ranma, what do you think of our island?"

"It's nice I guess but I can't wait to get back to Tokyo," Ranma replied.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Sometimes I get homesick too. I told you I'm half-Japanese right? Well I was born in Yokohama. I left there to come to Macross and start a singing career." Minmei told Ranma.

"Really, have you gone to any auditions?" Ranma inquired of her.

"No not yet. Though I am singing tonight during the launch festival. And… hey isn't that that pilot from before?" Minmei asked pointing to the blond man in uniform.

"Yeah I think it is," Ranma replied.

"What do you think you where doing?" The pilot yelled at a smaller black haired man. "You could have got yourself killed. And where did you learn that little stunt?"

"Oh come on Roy, it was just a simple booster climb you taught me that yourself, when is I was just a kid," The second man said.

"Rick Hunter I swear if I hadn't promised your father I'd look after you I'd…" Roy shook his fist at Rick.

"Excuse me but are you that pilot from before?" Minmei asked to which Roy shook his head. "Tee-hee. You where so funny."

"Hey Roy she's kind of cute," Rick whispered to his friend.

The four made their introductions. Then Minmei returned to the restaurant. She was really excited about singing later that night. The earlier incident with Shampoo was forgotten.

Elsewhere on the Island, there was a beautiful piece of beachfront property. This particular piece of property was a sort of outdoor restaurant. A tall blonde man walked to one of the occupied tables and sat down. "Nabiki Tendo?" the name was said as a question."

"Colonel Edwards," She replied.

Edwards snapped, "Don't use my real name."

Nabiki stood up and started yelling while pointing at the man. "Edwards, Colonel Edwards. We have T.R. Edwards here," A few people looked but those who new the name fromm the Global War soon dismissed the girl as a nut, "No one cares."

"You have some information for me?" Edwards was eager to get this over with.

"Yup. Nabiki produced a data-disc, "with the compliments of Kan Shimida," She started to hand the disk over, when Edwards reached for it she withdrew it. "Ah-ah-ah. Edwards aren't you forgetting something? Like my money? You know making an enemy of Kan Shimida is something even you can't afford to do. The Yakuza don't give freebies, and neither do I."

"Of course. Ten Thousand credits as promised," Edwards handed the money over too Nabiki. "I also have some information for your boss he'll…"

"Kan Shimida is not my boss, I am not some Yakuza floozy. I was simply doing this service for him this one time because I happened to be headed in your general direction," _And I might as well make as much money out of this trip as I can_, she thought to herself. "If you want me to take something to Mr. Shimida," she smiled. "It'll cost you something extra," Edwards slipped another thousand credits on the table along with a second data-disc. "There you go Edwards-baby, a nice equitable business contract you give me a little credits and Mr. Shimida will get your message when I arrive back in Tokyo," well this worked out rather well. Thought Nabiki. After Kan takes is $9,000 I'll still have a cool two thousand credits to burn.

"By the way Ms Tendo,"

"Hmmmm"

"When do you leave Macross Island?"

"Uh the day after the launch, so tomorrow." Nabiki responded.

"Very good," He started to walk away and then glanced over his shoulder. "I don't suppose I need to tell you Ms. Tendo that the contents of the disk are for Mr. Shimida only?"

Nabiki flashed him her most innocent smile, "No of course not."

"Don't double cross me Nabiki Tendo," The Colonel warned. "I may not be the lord of an international crime cartel… but I am not a man to be trifled with."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Colonel," Nabiki responded.

The launching ceremonies where drawing to an end. The students of Furinkan High where all assembled to hear Senator Russo's speech. "This project has been a great asset to the economy of Macross Island. And a has served to unite…"

"What a bore, why is it that the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, the great Tatewatei Kuono must put up with this?" Kuono voiced his opinion aloud.

"Oh I agree completely brother dear. HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO," Another voice said.  
"Kodachi why are you here?" Kuono inquired of his younger sibling.

"Why brother dear don't tell me that you can't be bothered to keep and interest in the affairs of your younger sister. My school took their trip here the same as yours," The Black Rose responded. "And I have brought along Sazuke. After all it's bad enough being forced to stay in such a small apartment for so long. And it would be even worse if I hade to…" Kodachi shuddered. "Take care of the cleaning my self."

A military officer ran on to the podium; from where Ranma was standing he looked like he was in shock. Oh great. Ranma thought. I hope this isn't something major; I better check on Akane and Minmei. It's probably nothing though, not even the most fool hearty anti-unification party would attack the SDF-1 now that it's been fully restored, I hope. Ranma risked a glance back and what he saw on the Captains face he didn't like. The face betrayed no emotion that the untrained eye could see. But after studying in the martial arts for years you pick up subtleties that others miss, and while the Captain looked calm Ranma could tell he was very, very afraid.

While Ranma's initial gut feeling was correct, no anti-unification party would threaten Macross Island that day, Earth's first generation of Robotech Defenders where about to encounter something far more sinister…

"You're absolutely certain that this is the point of their de-fold?" It was a question that Breetai had put to his drawfish advisor many times over the past few days. But one could never be to certain.

"Positive M'lord."

"And you're sure they haven't made a re-fold?" Breetai continued his questioning.

"Yes, there seems to have been no fold activity in this Solar System other then the initial De-fold of Zor's Fortress and our de-fold now," Exedore assured his master.

"They couldn't have gotten far, in their condition. And they would have had to land the make repairs," Repairs a word the giant hardly understood. It was a sort of magic his creators could perform on machinery that could make scrap heaps into operational war-machines. "A logical assumption wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes it does seem plausible," the Dwarf returned.

"Well then," Breetai smiled. "Send a scout ship towards the third planet of this system."

"Yes My lord," Exdore bowed.

Back on Macross Island, Ranma was headed for the White Dragon. Along the way he saw a beam of light streak overhead; what ever that meant he didn't like it. He picked up the pace and ran to the restaurant.

The beam that Ranma saw flew into space where it vaporized two Zentradie scout vessels. "Excellent now we know they're there; prepare to engage the enemy," Breetai ordered.

An epic battle for the fate of planet Earth was about to begin. But in the White Dragon restaurant another battle only slightly less important was taking place. "It no seem Minmei learn her lesson," Shampoo said as she punched, her hand colliding with the air where Minmei was only moments before. "Shampoo tolled you. Stay away from Ranma."

"Oh why Shampoo? Afraid that I will take him away from you?" Minmei laughed.

"Shut up Minmei. Shampoo show you what true Chinese Amazon is made of," Shampoo launched into a jump kick that almost caught Minmei but she managed to dodge at the last second.

At that moment Ranma walked into the restaurant. "Oh hi Ranma don't mind us. I'm almost done here," Minmei said.

"Minmei no know how right she is," Shampoo replied.

Shampoo was about to launch another attack when they heard Lynn Jason cry out. Minmei ran upstairs. And out of curiosity Shampoo and Ranma followed. When they got upstairs they found Jason on the balcony connected to Minmei's room. He pointed at a large orange and gray/silver object headed towards the restaurant. Ranma couldn't make out what the object was. At first he thought it was a jet but it seemed to be changing shape; Ranma decided that was impossible and his eyes where playing tricks on him. The object came to a merciful rest mere meters from the restaurant. When the Dust settled Ranma found himself staring at a giant humanoid figure. It was nearly fifty feet tall; Ranma had seen some strange things since he fell into the spring of drowned girl. But this… this was a new one on him. "What is it Minmei?"

"I don't know," She replied. "I've never seen anything like it before.

The head of the robot flipped 180 degrees and then a chair popped up, this really surprised Minmei, given what she already saw this wouldn't have really been a shock; but the odd thing about it was the fact that no one was in the chair. There was nobody was controlling this giant robot. She heard some people at street level talking, they where scared. Minmei knew she should be scared too, but strangely she was not. Then the chair was elevated higher as a second chair took its position; this chair had the ships pilot. The man was wearing an orange flight suit and a red and white helmet.

The pilot looked around for a while and then noticed Minmei. "Um can you tell me what this is?"

"Uh?" Minmei didn't understand what the pilot was getting at.

"Um this… vehicle can you tell me what it looks like to you?" The pilot responded.

"What? You mean you don't know?"

"Look I'm just an amateur I'm not supposed to be in this thing," Rick informed her.

"Uh some sort of Robot," Minmei replied.

"Oh wow. This thing was a fighter plane just a few minutes ago. So I'm not crazy," the somewhat confused mecha operator pulled of his helmet.

"Hey move it buddy," Rick heard a man say he looked down and saw someone get out of a van. The newcomer was very angry. "I have important supplies for the military, move that thing out of the way."

"Uh okay I'll try," Rick activated the controls and chairs went back inside the robot, then the head resumed its place.

The Robot started to move away; it was turning around when it stumbled. It came crashing right into the White Dragon. Ranma grabbed Jason, Minmei and Shampoo managed to throw themselves clear. Fortunately Rick had managed to engage the thrusters to slow down the robots fall. Which managed to stop the mecha from completely destroying the restaurant. In stead the robot merely had it's face dug into Minmei's room.

"Uh are you all right?" Rick asked.

"Shampoo is okay."

"I'm fine," Minmei stated.

Ranma just got up dusted himself off and helped Minmei and Jason.

Rick was at a lost what to do next; luckily for him a new arrival had just brought him the answer. Roy Fokker explained to Rick the basic operations of the robot which he called a Veritech. Roy also told Ranma to get Minmei to the shelter; which wasn't hard because there was one down the street. When they arrived at the Shelter they met up with Minmei's Aunt and Uncle as well as Akane.

"Minmei, we where so worried about you," Aunt Lena said embracing her niece.

"Uh Uncle Max, where's Kyle?" Minmei inquired. Lynn Kyle was her older cousin. Minmei.

"I don't know Minmei," Max cast his head down. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"I hope he is alright," Lynn Lena added.

Ranma approached Akane. "Um Akane?"

"Yes Ranma?" The girl responded.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? I mean obviously something has gone wrong, but what? Why are we sitting in these shelters? Is it an attack by an anti-unification party?"

"I don't know Ranma," Akane was at as much a loss as Ranma.

"Oh No. My diary, I have to go back for it," Minmei said turning to leave.

"Wait Minmei don't it's not worth it," Max screamed at her.

"That diary is my life," Minmei informed him. "I have to go back for it. I have to," Minmei ran out of the shelter."

"That idiot. I have to go after her," Ranma said

"Wait Ranma," Akane begged. "Stay here."

"What?" Ranma was puzzled. Akane doesn't usually act this way.

"Stay here. Why should you have to risk your life to help her?" Akane pleaded. It was a selfish moment on Akane's part to even think to ask Ranma that. She knew saying it wouldn't stop Ranma from going but… she loved him.

"What's the matter with you Akane?" Then as often happens Ranma said the wrong thing to Akane at the wrong time. "You know jealousy is just soooo un-cute."

"What? Ranma your such a jerk," Akane yelled. "Fine go run after her what should I care what you do anyway?" but she did care.

Ranma ran towards Minmei's restaurant; after he got out of the shelter he could see Minmei just up ahead. He would catch up with her in a few seconds. If Ranma hadn't been so focussed on Minmei than perhaps he would have heard the whistling sound getting closer. But Ranma had no choice but to hear the explosion that followed; All Ranma could recall feeling was the sensation of flying, followed by the world fading into darkness.

Preview of next chapter:

Akane voice over: What where's Ranma? Where's Minmei? Where'd P-chan go? What do you mean the island has been folded to Pluto? Find out in the next exciting episode of Ranmatech1/2 a trip to Remember Part 3: Fold Out.


	3. A Trip to Remember Part 3: Fold Out

Version 2 notes: No major changes to this chapter... just tidied things up a bit.

Ranmatech½

Episode 3 Version 2

A Trip to Remember Part 3: Fold Out

_They say the human spirit cannot be crushed. _

_the successful restoration of Macross City and _

_the eventual return to a normal life by it's citizens_

_proves that. _

_-Mayor Tommy Luan_

_The High Office. _

Ranma drifted back to consciousness, but he was still unable to open his eyes. He heard a high pitch whistling all around him. Then he felt a splash of cold water against his face. 'His', that pronoun no longer applied, for the water had triggered the curse of the "Spring of Drowned Girl". The curse turns him into a female every time he is splashed with cold water. So Ranma was now female.

Ranma was now fully awake and she sprung to her feet; she looked around her, and saw that Macross City was in a terrible state of disrepair. Whole buildings where simply gone, while others where still half intact. _So we have suffered a terrorist attack after all._ Ranma concluded. _But who has enough fire- power, and enough stupidity to challenge the… _Ranma did not finish that thought, as her eye spotted a figure on the roof of one of the surviving buildings. The new comer was holding a bucket, obviously he caused Ranma's transformation, "Ryouga, what are you doing here?"

The other man smirked, "You should know the answer to that Ranma. Akane is back in that shelter worried sick about you, heaven only knows why. While you run after that Minmei girl. You shouldn't cause Akane grief like that; I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Ryouga jumped from the roof. He undid his Bandana, and the clothing article snapped tight, to become a blade; Ryouga threw the cloth weapon at his opponent.

Ranma easily evaded the projectile, "Ryouga haven't you learned anything by now? You can't beat me. I guess it's me who has to teach you a lesson," She informed her rival. She leapt up meeting Ryouga in mid air and kneeing him in the gut. Ryouga fell down to the ground with a crash. "What's the matter Ryouga? It usually takes more than that to stop you. Or are you just getting soft?"

"I'll show you who's getting soft," Ryouga yelled at her, rising to his feet. Once again he took to the air. "Lets see how you like this Ranma! BREAKING POINT," Ryouga yelled as he came down driving his finger into the ground. The ground where he landed exploded spraying his opponent with debris.

Ranma leapt back out of the shower of rocks. "Come on Ryouga," She coaxed. "Can't you ever try something different?"

"Shut up Ranma," was all the response she could get from her opponent. _Well this has been fun, but I think it is time I ended this._ Ranma thought.

_This time I have him for sure. _Ryouga was so focused on defeating Ranma. He did not notice a change in his opponent's tactics. Ranma had stopped fighting Ryouga. Instead she was leading him in a circular path. Ryouga finally realized this just as they reached the center of the spiral. _Oh crap. _Thought Ryouga.

"Hiryu Shouten Ha," Ranma yelled, as she made an uppercut. Ryouga, then found himself caught up in a tornado, which blew him to the other side of the island. "Well that's that. I wonder where Minmei went? Probably back to the shelter, I should head back their myself."

Before heading back Ranma, decided to take a quick look, to see if she could spot the battle. She had not managed to see the enemies the army was fighting, but she could see the explosions from the battle a mile away. Just as Ranma was about to enter the shelter she saw the SDF-1 taking off. _Good. _He thought_. With the fortress in the battle, it'll be over in no time._

Captain Gloval looked over the battle reports. _The way this is going, the battle will be lost in no time. Why can't the idiots at command see that? And now they are making me take an untested ship with an inexperienced crew into battle. _

Claudia Grant interrupted his train of thought. "Captain, come take a look at this."

The Captain ran to the front of the bridge. A look of utter horror came across his face. He was greeted with the sight of the gravity control thrusters lifting up into the sky, problem was, they were leaving the ship behind. As the ship began to descend Gloval muttered to himself "Someone please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Excuse me Captain?" Claudia inquired of her commander.

"It's a Nightmare," Gloval said this time so Claudia could hear it. The SDF-1 crashed back down to Macross Island. Unfortunately it had moved on the X-axis as well as the Y-axis, so when it fell it ended up crushing many of the military supply vehicles that where on the base. _To Blazes with Senator Russo! This ship is not moving until I say so._

Ranma poured some hot water on herself, and changed back into a boy then entered the shelter. Off to one side Ranma saw the Tendos and the Lynns sticking together. When they saw Ranma approach Minmei's aunt Lena and Akane leapt up at the same time. At the exact same moment Akane said "Ranma you idiot. Why did you make me worry?" and Lena asked, "Where's Minmei? I thought you where going to look after her,"

Ranma chose to ignore Akane for the moment and addressed Mrs. Lynn's questions; "I don't know where Minmei is. I was following her, when I was knocked out. I thought she would have come back here," he lowered his head. He'd lost fights before but this was different; when he lost a fight to one of his opponents he just had to train harder and have a rematch. If he failed this time, the damage caused would be irreparable. No matter how much he practiced, no matter how much he tried; he would not be able to bring back a life. "Maybe she just went to another shelter," he said hopefully, but somehow he doubted it.

Lena dropped to her knees sobbing. "First Kyle disappears and now Minmei too. My little babies," of course Minmei was not her child, like Kyle was. But she loved them both equally.

Akane took a step back. _How could I have been so selfish? I can't believe I was jealous of Minmei. Of course he was right to go after her. What kind of person am I to try to make him feel guilty for it? _

Back on the Bridge of the SDF-1 Gloval had come to a decision; "We'll take off again. This time we'll use the Reflex furnace."

"Are you sure it will work Captain?" Claudia should not have questioned the command; but after the fiasco with the gravity control thrusters…

"Don't worry they where made on Earth; they'll work," The Captain reassured her. _At least I hope the will._

"Aye, aye Captain," Claudia replied, and within a few seconds the Alien Ship was airborne again. There was a moment of tension, and then the crew realized the SDF-1 would remain in the sky this time. The Super Dimensional Fortress was going off to battle.

Ryouga shook his head. _Damn that Ranma. _He thought. Then he realized where he was. He was just outside of town. _I should probably find my way to a shelter. _Problem is Ryouga, had no idea which way to go to find a shelter. So he set of in a random direction. Uncharacteristically for Ryouga he managed to find a shelter in about two hours.

Not long after Ryouga entered the shelter, he felt a turning sensation in his stomach. Every living being on the Island experienced that same feeling, and in another moment they found themselves weightless. "What the hell is going on here?" Ryouga yelled.

A few hours later Ranma heard a knock on the shelter door. He floated over to it. And then said "Hello?"

A voice came from the other side, "Stand back we're going to blow down the door," Ranma complied with the request and then the Door blasted back. Two men came in dressed in a sort of white armor with the letters 'EVA' on them. "We are going to restore gravity, brace yourselves." Everyone in the shelter fell on their backs, except for the martial artist members of the Lynn's, Saotome's, and Tendo's, who landed feet first.

Ranma noticed the flying kite of the RDF on their armor, "So your from the military? What the hell is going on? What happened?"

One of the two officers removed his helmet and said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that; Captain Gloval will make a formal announcement in about two hours. Until then stay here it's a big ship and you could get lost."

"What do you mean, 'it's a big ship'? Are we in the fortress? Inside the SDF-1?" Akane rushed up asking.

"Yes," replied the second officer.

"How?" She continued.

"I'm sorry we really can't tell you any more. You'll have to wait for the official announcement," The first soldier told them, and with that they left. The same scene was repeated again and again at different shelters. The civilians had been left to wonder exactly how and why they had been transplanted from Macross Island to the space fortress.

Two hours had passed and as promised Gloval made his announcement, "Citizens of Macross Island," The Russian-accented voice began, "I know this will come as a shock to all of you. But as of 19 hundred hours today I made the decisions to execute what is known as a hyperspace fold manoeuvre. This manoeuvre was an attempted to instantaneously transport the SDF-1 to just beyond the reach of the moon, to draw the enemy away from the Earth. Now I'm not going to lie to you, but I need your cooperation; please do not panic. The truth is the Fold Manoeuvre failed and not only was the Fortress transported to the orbit of Pluto but it dragged the island along with it," Gloval paused for a moment to let the significance of what he just said sink in. From the bridge he could just imagine the general mummer that would have set in among the citizens of the city, "The only reason you managed to survive is because the shelters on the Island are air tight, with their own back up supplies of oxygen. I know how you must be feeling, but please bear with me a moment I still have some more bad news to tell you and you need to hear it," The Captain paused once more, "As you may have noticed, when we folded away from the island we where engaged in battle. But our attackers where not part of an Anti-unification army or any Earthly force. Rather these enemies are alien to our planet, and they are a mystery to us. Please rest assured the SDF-1 and her crew will stand in your defence from these invaders and all other threats until you can be safely returned to Earth," with that Gloval's voice disappeared and he left the people with their thoughts. Gloval fell back down on his chair and adjusted his cap. _I hope I've done the right thing in telling them this. I know many other commanders would have kept it a secret. But I had to tell them._ The phone beside Gloval's chair rang, and he raised the receiver to his ear, "Go ahead. Ah Dr. Lang, what is the possibility of executing a refold back to Earth?" Claudia looked at the Captain's expression hopefully. If they could fold back to Earth right away, this story could still have a happy ending, "What?! I'll be there right away," Gloval slammed the receiver back on it's stand and stormed out of the bridge. Claudia was regretting she looked at the man's face, the expression didn't carry the hope she was looking for, and rather it had been lined with utter horror.

Back in the shelters there where mixed reactions. Some were panicked thinking they would never see Earth again, but most just accepted the situation. Ranma found it incredibly frustrating, "Oh this is just great, I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I swear principle Kunou probably did this on purpose. Just to get back at me," Ranma of course knew that was not the case but he needed someone the blame it on.

The next week was really busy. The technicians aboard the SDF-1 managed to save virtually everything from the island. And they rebuilt the City inside the main hold of the SDF-1. The Lynns had talked to Roy Fokker who had told them that he had left his friend Rick and Minmei aboard the SDF and they had probably got lost. So the Lynns and the Lieutenant continued to look for them. Roy soon had to abandon the quest to look after his other duties, but the Lynns never stopped searching.

It was 14 days into the reconstruction of Macross City when Akane had been walking down a street; overhead she saw a whole building hoisted above her. She would have been frightened, but things like this had become common sights in the last two weeks. But then she heard something that did scare her the ground underneath her feet was beginning to crack. She jumped back reflexively. And as she landed a huge chasm formed where she just was. She ran back to the edge to get a look. Staring down she saw the drop wouldn't have even hurt her much, even though she never fell down the hole that was a great comfort to her. Then her eyes spotted something, two somethings, two human somethings. And one of those somethings had a name she knew, "Minmei, Lynn Minmei is that you?"

Minmei held her face over her eyes, filtering out the bright lights that where streaming in from the hole. "Akane? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Minmei. Where have you been? Everyone was worried about you," Akane tried to sound mad but was too happy to find her friend alive after all this time. A huge crowd gathered around Akane, and helped Minmei and her friend out of the chasm.

"Minmei who is this?" Akane asked.

"Oh. This is Rick Hunter he saved me," Minmei gestured to the man proudly.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Akane," the first girl said to Rick.

"Believe me the pleasure is mine since you found us," Rick replied.

"Oh not at all. If the deck hadn't of collapsed when it did I would have walked right by without suspecting a thing," Akane said, blushing somewhat.

"Well thank-you anyway."

The three rushed back to the White Dragon, and found Minmei's Uncle and Aunt eating dinner with Genma and Soun; Nabiki was there as well. When Lena saw Minmei enter she rushed up and embraced the girl, Rick introduced himself to everyone; Lena thanked him and insisted he stay for dinner and rushed into the back to prepare another serving for their new guest.

Soun looked around at the newly united family and Minmei's tired savior, " Well, all's well that end's well. That's what I always say."

Nabiki looked at her Father strangely for a second and then said, "Where a billion miles form the Earth, How exactly did this end well?"

Soun was about to reply when an official messenger entered the restaurant. "I am looking for Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, I was told I could find them here.

Soun and Genma stood up, "I am Soun Tendo."

"And I am Genma Saotome."

The messenger smiled. "The Captain wants to talk to you."

Preview for next episode:

Captain Gloval in-lists the help of Soun and Genma while Akane and Ranma must get used to life in their new school. Things start to heat up when the Minmei/Shampoo rivalry is renewed. Don't miss "Beginnings" The next chapter in the continuing saga of Ranmatech.


	4. Beginnings

Notes for Version 2: Well hehehe Chapter 4, Chapter 4 was problematic in a lot of ways… now I'll have to make some changes to it. Nabiki the girl who could talk fluent English until she was confronted by Captain Gloval is gone… I mean I could see her playing dumb for some reason but not her Dad going along with it. And the fact she could talk english again two paragraphs later... yeah, I was dumb back in the day. The Inverse cameo… I really wanted to get rid of it… but re-writing the flow of the story would be too much effort so I left it… no more little cameos like that will take place outside dimension crux. I'll say this now, while Ms. Inverse was originally supposed to be Lina when I first wrote this, she is no longer, lets just get that clear. Grrrr… the sailor moon cameo and the reference to the deceased Principal (Mizuno, aka mercury) stand… oh my god… I happen to know for a fact I was never on any drugs, so I wonder what inspired this madness.

**RANMATECH 1/2**

**Episode 4: Beginnings Version 2**

The Shampoo Minmei rivalry was inevitable

not so much for the great differences

in the two woman, more because of the great

similarities.

-"Star Struck" the unauthorized

biography of Lynn Minmei.

"The Captain wishes to speak with you," The military messenger repeated, "Please come with me," He walked out the Door, then stopped for a minute waiting for Genma and Soun to catch up. The two Martial Artist's stared at each other for a minute and then hastened to follow. They found a Jeep waiting for them in front of the restaurant. "Please get in," The soldier instructed.

As Soun and Genma where getting in they heard another voice, "May I come to?"

"Now Nabiki, I don't think that is such a good Idea," Soun told her.

Nabiki pouted, she wanted to know what was going on. Besides Information is money. "Come on, Daddy please!"

"I see no reason why she can't at least come along for the Ride," The messenger said smiling at the Teen. "After we get there it will be the Captain's decision weather or not she can stay.

"Thank you, very much," Nabiki bowed her head and entered the car.

"Alright we better get going," The messenger said, and with that the official car raced to RDF HQ.

When they arrived at the Base a tall Russian was there to greet them, "Hello, I am Captain Gloval. You Must Be Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo, welcome," Gloval shook their hands. "And who is this?" Gloval indicated Nabiki.

"Ah, This is my Daughter Nabiki. She wanted to come along I tried to dissuade her but…" Soun explained.

"It's quite alright," Gloval reassured him, "She can come along. There is nothing your going to see that she can't as well, come this way," Gloval led them through a long hallway. He decided that he should try to make conversation with this uninvited guest, "So Nabbiki what grade are you in?"

"I'm in grade 11, if you really must know," Nabiki replied, hoping she would see something interesting and profitable while she was here.

"Ah! Grade 11. You know Macross High will resume classes tomorrow. Is Nabiki all registered?"

"Yes we have both taken care of registering our children," Gema said.

Gloval gestured them into a small transport of some kind that moved along the walls of the fortress on a set track.

"Ah, we're here already. Gentleman you are now on the naval carrier Daedalus," Gloval explained.

"I didn't realize we had left the Super Dimensional Fortress," Nabiki was confused, "Did we pass through some kind of matter transport system?"

Gloval laughed out loud. "No we don't have anything that advanced; the Daedalus and the Prometheus where dragged along with us in the fold, like Macross Island was. And they have been attached to the Fortress. Now I want to you to see this," He brought them to an observation port where they saw Fighter planes transforming into Giant Robots and back again.

"Hey didn't one of those crash into the White Dragon?" Nabiki asked.

Gloval lowered his cap over his face so that Nabiki wouldn't notice his embarrassment. "Ah yes well, this is a Veritech it is our number one weapon against the Aliens. It is mostly controlled manually, though some of its functions can be operated mentally. As you can see in it's Battaliod configuration it is meant to resemble a human, and it is almost as agile. We find the pilots that have experience in the martial arts have a much easier time piloting the Veritech than those who don't. The martial arts are useful for two reasons: One the meditative state most eastern martial arts teach makes it easier for the pilots to use the mental controls of the Veritech, and two the Veritech can, replicate the moves a martial artist would use in hand-to-hand combat. You where invited to Macross Island to work as Hand to Hand combat instructors for that purpose. We where planning on setting up a permanent base on Macross Island after the departure of the SDF-1, and we wanted you to be instructors there. The offer still stands you can teach here aboard the SDF-1, we could use skilled martial artists such as yourselves. Think about it won't you? We could furnish you with a Dojo in Macross city, as well as training facilities here aboard the Daedalus. Of course we would also alot you a large salary."

At the word 'salary' Nabiki jumped in. "Come on Father, it's not like you have anything else to do. I bet you would just love to take on new pupils right?"

Soun could see through Nabiki's rather transparent encouragement, but he also knew that his daughter was indeed correct it had been a long time since Soun had a pupil. And besides if Genma got money of this as well he wouldn't have to freeload of Soun anymore. "Very well I accept."

"Very good. You will start on Saturday. Now as for you Ms. Nabiki, I suggest you go home and get some rest so you can be ready for school in the mourning. I hope I haven't bored you too much," Gloval smiled at the girl.

"Not at all, Captain. Not at all," In fact Nibikki thought some of what she heard, especially about the veritechs would come in handy later.

That night Nabiki booted up the old p-4 computer the Lynns had at the White Dragon, "I hope this thing can read this disk," Nabiki said to her self. Then she put in the disk she got from Colonel Edwards that day back on Earth. "I can't give it to Kan Shimida and I am a million miles out in space. So having a little peek won't hurt," As she examined the contents of the disk she found it very interesting indeed.

Nabiki realized she had slept in when she heard her Sister Kasumi calling her. "Nabiki your late. Ranma and Akane, have already left, with Minmei."

Nabiki looked at the clock. Then she realized just how late she was, "Crap" Nabiki yelled as she quickly pulled on her clothes and ran out the door.

"See you later," Kasumi said.

A short while later Nabiki, arrived at Macross High, and was directed to classroom 2-C. She found her desk and sat down. Her teacher was a short red haired woman. "Ms. Tendo? I think you owe me a apology," The teacher scowled at her new pupil.

"Sorry I'm late," a slightly winded Nabiki replied.

"Well now I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm the young teaching genius Ms. Inverse," the teacher informed her. A breeze blew past and the woman's dress flapped dramatically in it. Nabiki couldn't figure out where the wind was coming from. There where no window's in this room that opened to the outside and the wind was blowing towards the door. Nabiki could swear the breeze was coming from nowhere almost as if it was conjured up, almost as if it where 'magical'.

Nabiki didn't have time to explore that thought further as there was an announcement on the intercom. "All staff and students are to gather in the gymnasium for a assembly,"

Nabiki gathered up her stuff, and walked with the rest of her classmates to the school's large sports arena. The students sat on the bleachers on either side. The student's attention was drawn to a makeshift podium at the gyms far north. A blonde woman who wore her hair in two pony tails, with little odango like balls at the top, at that Nabiki had to smirk, cause the girl looked like a certain Mahou Shoujo character, who was popular back in Japan. The woman walked up to the podium and raised a microphone to her mouth. "Good mourning," the woman took a moment to scan her audience to make sure she had their attention. "Today Macross High officially reopens. We are now the first High School in outer-space!" If the woman expected any sign of enthusiasm from the students she was disappointed. "Most of you here know me, for the others my name is Mrs. Chiba. I regret to inform you that our old principal Ms. Mizuno is missing and presumed dead. Taking over her duties will be the head master of Furinkan High School Mr. Kuno," a stuned silence went across both the old student population of Macross High and it's new members from Furinkan. The Macross High students had loved Ms. Mizuno; she was a brilliant educator, and a kind person. The Furinkan students had thought the one thing they would have gained from being stranded on a strange space ship, in the middle of nowhere, would be freedom from Headmaster Kuno.

The new principle walked up to stand adorned in his usual Hawaiian T-shirt. "Hey kekei's it's the big kahuna. I be taking over this school as of today; so you better behave."

Mr. Kunou stepped down from the stand, and Mrs. Chiba stepped back up to the podium. She had a slightly nervous look on her face. "Thank you Principal Kunou. There will be other changes you will notice over the next few days. As well as a few more staff members, also a former teacher at Furinkan is Ms. Hinako," Mrs. Chiba indicated the teacher who looked like she was a young kid. Nabiki had to smirk again, this school was getting an all-star staff, she had to wonder how long it would last before everything went to hell.

Ms. Hinako went up to the stand and said her little piece about delinquents. The assembly went on for what seemed like forever.

When lunch finally came, Nabiki welcomed it gladly. "Ranma, Akane, Minmei, how are you guys?" Nabiki asked of her sister and friends.

It was Minmei who replied, "I'm fine thank you."

Nabiki frowned at the Chinese girl, "Come on Minmei. You don't need to be so formal. We're friends after all."

The four of them sat down under a tree and ate their meals. All that is except Ranma, "Nabiki I forgot to bring food, could I have some of yours?"

Nabiki stared at him sympathetically, "Sure Ranma. I'll only charge you 20 credits too," the girl said holding out her hand.

Ranma looked at the girls hand, "Come on Nabiki hungry or not, I am not gonna pay 20 creds for some lunch."

Akane looked at her fiancé, "Ranma I have…"

"I have some Tempura and Ramen I made this mourning," Minmei said examining the contents of her lunch box. "I made it back at the White Dragon. But I always make way to much so here have mine."

Ranma gladly took the piping hot food (which had remained that way thanks to Minmei's insulated lunch box, which was actually meant for deliveries.). At that moment Ranma heard a familiar voice yelling "Ni Hao," Shampoo's bike skidded to a halt just short of the foursome. Shampoo grabbed one of the two delivery packages from her bikes handrail and handed it to Ranma, "Shampoo brought you some Ramen from the cat café. Ranma you eat."

Minmei stood up and walked over to the amazon warrior. "Shampoo, Ranma already has some Ramen from my White Dragon. Your stuff will just give him indigestion,"

Shampoo's eyes glanced from the other girl, to her gift for Ranma then back again. The two Chinese girls' eyes locked on each other. "Ranma is going to eat Shampoo's cooking. Right Ranma?"

Minmei laughed, "Fraid not, Ranma is going to eat my food,"

Shampoo lifted her gaze from her rival, and tilted her head in a cocky manner. "Shampoo warn you once before to leave Ranma alone. Shampoo, give you one more chance. You no see Ranma anymore."

"I choose who I do and do not hang around with. Care to do anything about it Shampoo?"

"It seems Minmei no learn her lesson. You meet Shampoo behind school at 4 O'clock. Then we settle this once and for all."

"That's fine with me," Minmei replied.

Shampoo got back on her bicycle and rode off.

"Minmei are you sure you want to do this?" Akane asked.

"No, I don't want to fight her. She is a Chinese amazon even if I win I end up loosing. But I can't let her boss me around. I have to stand up to her."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully until the hour of the fight. Ranma and Akane had decided to stay by the bike racks and just watch. After all this was Minmei's fight and they couldn't interfere. Nabiki had been taking bets among the students, who had also gathered. Most of the Macross High students had their money riding on Minmei and the Furinkan students on Shampoo.

The two contestants squared off facing each other. Shampoo smirked, "I give you one more chance, to say you leave Ranma alone."

"Shampoo, I already told you I chose for myself who I do or do not hang around with," Minmei raised her fists.

"Okay, it's your funeral." Shampoo raised her Bon-bari in response.

For a few seconds neither girl moved. Then Shampoo leapt into the sky, intending to bring her maces down on the other girl's head. Minmei jumped straight up and out of the way of the attack. Minmei landed beside Shampoo and hooked her leg around the amazon's causing the other girl to come crashing down. Shampoo quickly lept back to her feet.

"You know you can't beat me, right?" Shampoo asked.

"You never know till you try,"

Shampoo chose to discard her Bon-bari, for the more personal touch of her bare fists. Both Shampoo and Minmei lept at each other and the two met in mid air. Both where attempting to jump kick the other. From Ranma's vantage point he couldn't make out who landed the blow, until Shampoo started falling from the sky. Shampoo began to right her self in mid air, much as a feline would. She came down to the ground feet first. But upon landing Shampoo accidentally found herself, stepping on a Basketball that had been left lying around. Shampoo fell down, smacked her head and fell unconscious.

Minmei couldn't believe it. She beat Shampoo. She rushed over to the amazon to see if she was okay. Shampoo had a shallow cut on her temple but with some ice she would be okay. Ranma went to get the ice, Akane stayed with Minmei and Shampoo and Nabiki gathered her money from the betting pools. The Furinkans where not very happy about their horse loosing they thought that Shampoo had been cheated, but they all paid none the less.

In about an hour Shampoo opened her eyes. She was in the school's infirmary. Ranma, Akane and Minmei where standing over her. "Oh what happen?"

"During our fight," Minmei began to explain, "You stepped on a Basketball and fell over."

"You mean, you beat Shampoo?" The purple haired girl asked.

"I guess so," Minmei replied nervously.

Shampoo leaned over to Minmei and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Shock washed over both Ranma and Akane's faces. Shampoo had just given Minmei the Kiss of Death.

Preview for next episode:

Shampoo has sworn to end the life of Minmei, but then something unexpected happens. The next chapter in the saga of Ranmatech½ is: Secret of the Lynn Clan. And the next chapter hails the return of the Dimension Crux crew.


	5. Secrets of the Lynn Clan

Episode notes: yeah it's short but it's been about four years and I'm just getting back into the swing of things.

Ranmatech ½

**Episode 5 "Secrets of the Lynn Clan"**

Minmei, Shampoo and Colonge

The amazon triumvirate?

--Jimmy Shiro

"The book of Threes"

Minmei jolted to her feet and inched away from the bed in the school infirmy, her hand rose to her cheek, which had Shampoo's lipstick on it. Shampoo had just kissed her; it was a promise, a pact to kill her. An ancient custom of the Chinese Amazons that if they were ever defeated by another woman they would have to hunt them down to the ends of the world and kill them. Apparently the fact that they were beyond the ends of the world didn't matter much, and in this fortress Minmei had nowhere to run.

Ranma knew what it was like to be faced with that, in his female body he had defeated Shampoo and had spent years chasing her, then Shampoo learned that Ranma was really a boy, by law that meant she had to marry him, and she was determined to fulfil her legal obligations.

Minmei tore off away from Shampoo; she knew that this would happen if she won, so why did she fight? She ran as fast as her legs would take her home, hopefully Shampoo wouldn't come right away and she'd have time to think. What if she was going to die today? She had brushed off Rick this morning and there was so much she wanted to do, she wanted to sing she wanted to get to know her new friends… she just didn't want to die.

Meanwhile Ryoga was lost, he was trying to find the White Dragon, cause he heard Ranma and Akane had been spending a lot of time there. Instead she found herself on an observation deck overlooking the Daedalus and watching the valkyrie fighters take off… the area wasn't off limits to civilians, which was a good thing cause Ryoga managed to wander off into restricted areas a couple times now. He overheard two men talking one of them was a pilot and one of them was a civilian."

" So how about it Rick why don't you sign up? Why don't you join the Robotech Defence Forces?"

"I dunno… Big Brother do you think a girl can change overnight?"

"What?"

"Do you think a girl can change completely one night from the way she was before?"

Roy burst out laughing, "Your talking about Minmei right? You don't have to worry about her, she thought you were a little down and she asked me to cheer you up. So go on back to her… oh and you better be careful some handsome devil in a uniform doesn't come and steal her from you, girls like her can be a little fickle sometimes."

Ryoga picked up on that last bit, "A man in uniform hey? I'm sure if I joined the forces Akane would see that I'm much better then Ranma. He walked up to Roy, "Excuse me sir, where are the recruiting offices?"

"Oh they're just straight down that way and then turn right," he watched Ryoga walk down the hallway, "No your turning left, I said right, right!"

Rick was walking back to the White Dragon in a much better mood… here he was worried about something else vying for Minmei's attention… maybe that Ranma friend of hers. But with what Roy just told her he was put at ease… surely there wasn't anything more pressing for her then the bond that had developed between them in two weeks bellow decks.

When he got to the restaurant he saw Shampoo standing outside it.

"Minmei come out now," the amazon bellowed. "Minmei must die is Chinese Amazon law, Minmei must fight Shampoo to death."

Rick ran over to the blue haired girl, "What are you talking about? Why do you want to kill Minmei?"

"Is Amazon law, Minmei beat Shampoo in fight, now Shampoo must kill Minmei!"

Minmei came out and faced Shampoo, "Listen Shampoo, I'm sorry I don't want to fight you…"

"Is to late for apologies, Shampoo kill you now," Shampoo rushed towards Minmei preparing to strike.

"Wait Great Grand-daughter, you can't kill Minmei," Cologne said hoping in on her staff.

"But Shampoo must, is ancient Amazon tradition passed through hundreds of years."

"Yes I know but that doesn't apply to other Chinese Amazons," Both Minmei and Shampoo were taken aback by the ancient woman's words.

"It was 35 years ago, when the Lynns left our clan… the four of them Lena and Max and Minmei's father the four of them were of the Chinese Amazon tribes… Minmei's father wanted to marry a Japanese girl he met against my wishes… and his brother Max left with him when he fled the clan taking Lena who is also of our blood. Max and Minmei's father are my grandsons you see… Minmei is your cousin Shampoo and you are not to harm part of our clan."

"No, is lies Minmei is no Chinese Amazon!" Shampoo had tears welling up in her face.

"She has not been raised as one but she is. How do you think she was able to fight so well? Simply by watching her cousin? No it's in her blood. And why do you think back then I had you compete against her in business and in every other way other then combat… I wanted to disgrace the outcasts daughter but I didn't want her harmed. And I didn't want her to know her true identity anymore then her parents did, but now it seems there is no choice. Minmei come here," Cologne waived her forward, "By blood you are of the Chinese Amazon tribe and if you choose you may take your place in it, and avoid the wrath of Shampoo… But you will have to swear to live by it's laws and uphold it's rules… do you swear this Minmei?"

Minmei didn't really see a choice; accept your birthright or die, that's the options she was given. "I accept my lineage, I will live this day forth as a Chinese Amazon."

"Very good, now great-grand daughters… both of you, I want you to embrace each other as fellow members of the same family, and fear not Shampoo Minmei is now honor bound to respect your claim to Ranma… She is no threat to you," The two of them hugged but Shampoo but a little more force into it then was necessary.

Rick ran up to Minmei, "Minmei what does this all mean? What are the laws of the Chinese Amazons?"

"Well the two most important are… I have to kill any woman who defeats me if she's not of the clan and I have to marry the man who beats me in combat… it's a pain really but it was the only way I could get out of this alive… I beat Shampoo by fluke, I'm no match for her," Minmei turned to Rick.

"You have to marry the man who beats you?" Rick asked.

"Yes, him and only him"

Episode Preview

Ranma Voiceover: On the next exciting episode of Ranmatech, Rick as asked for my help to learn the martial arts, Ryoga is a destroid pilot and I'm going to join the Veritech Crops… Will the Dimension Crux crew ever return? Find out in the next chapter of the continuing saga of Ranmatech


End file.
